This invention relates to video display systems, for use for example in broadcast television receivers and studio monitors.
It has been proposed to make the proposed high definition television (HDTV) system a "constant luminance" system, and at the same time to increase the transmissible colours as compared with conventional television systems (PAL, NTSC, etc.)
However it would be desirable to provide a degree of compatibility with the MAC television system proposals at least to the extent of allowing a common receiver to display both HDTV and MAC originating signals. MAC is not a constant luminance system and thus there is an inherent incompatibility. It has been proposed, however, to alter the colour primaries in the HDTV system such that a picture of adequate quality would be displayed on a MAC receiver, the "errors" produced by the different primaries compensating to some extent for the differences between the constant luminance HDTV and the non-constant luminance MAC systems.
This however produces serious problems for monitors in the television studio. The monitors have to be considerably more complex and thus expensive.